Android 21 (Evil)
is the true main antagonist of Dragon Ball FighterZ. Appearance While her good half and 21 were one, Android 21 (Evil) appeared as a black specter, in the silhouette of Android 21. She also appeared with a pink and blue aura. In her true form, she looks exactly the same as Android 21 (Good), except she has red eyes and black sclera. Upon eating and absorbing Cell she undergoes a transformation, where her skin turns gray and she has dark purple spots throughout her body like that of Cell's. Personality As noted, this side of Android 21 is pure evil, having nothing but a desire to eat and gain more power, having a strong wanting to devour all the Z Warriors to satisfy her needs, and can be seen as near insanity. However, this does not cloud her thinking, as she is capable of making rational thoughts, and assesses the situation at hand. Sadistic and sociopathic, 21 will go to extreme lengths to gain the power she desires. Fitting with her evil nature, Android 21 was disgusted with her good self's way of thinking and views, who had no will or desire to consume others for their power (similar to Frieza, who is disgusted by Goku's good heart). Yet, she was pleased as well, believing no one could stand in her way to stop her from eating, very similar to Good Buu and Evil Buu. Her personality resembles Android 21's from the previous arcs as she is essentially under her evil persona's complete control in those arcs. Upon meeting Goku Evil 21 gushes in his presence while referring to him as her "sweetie Goku" and proclaiming her intentions to eat him licking her lips at the thought of consuming him. However she reconsiders confronting him as she decides to save the best for last presumably due to the influence of Cell's cells however she takes the opportunity to "snag" Instant Transmission which she uses to escape. Though ultimately she eventually starts losing control as she begins to run out of clones becoming more impulsive and focused on feeding her hunger. Biography Background Android 21 (Evil) is the evil persona of Android 21 that began manifesting after the cells of Good Buu were added to her. After the cells started going berserk, 21's hunger grew unstable, driving her mad. At some point while still within her original self, evil Android 21 planned and utilized the link system created by Dr. Gero to seal the power and souls of Earth's warriors, in addition to the villains' Cell, Frieza, Nappa, and the Ginyu Force after they were revived by her. She planned on devouring them while they were paralyzed to satiate her seemingly bottomless hunger, as well as to steal their power. She also created a plentiful number of Clones of each individual warrior for the purpose of strengthening their artificial links and then devouring them also. But her plans would be constantly interrupted by the struggle against her good half, accompanied by Android 16. While she ultimately succeeds in suppressing her good persona during the first two arcs, in the Android 21 Arc, she is caught off guard when activating the Power Suppressing Wave machine has an effect on her allowing her good persona to regain control due to her evil persona being so surprised the machine's waves effected her as she originally intended them only to weaken her enemies allowing her to consume them easily. Power In her initial appearance, she stated that she had absorbed most of Android 21's power, and so was stronger than her good side. After she has absorbed Cell and many clones it is thought by Vegeta that neither he nor Goku could defeat her alone, even though they have re-acquired access to the entirety of their original power. Thanks to her endurance and regeneration, the combined might of Goku in his Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Ultimate Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Androids 18 and 17 and the Android 21's true persona is not enough to defeat her. She is even able to hold off a Spirit Bomb fired by Goku, and so the good Android 21 is forced to sacrifice herself so that they will both be hit by the Spirit Bomb and destroyed. As a result, she is one of the strongest female villains encountered by the Z Fighters. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hungry Beam' - A move Android 21 uses to turn people into food. **'Sweet Tooth' - Android 21's Level 3 Super, which is said to work like Majin Buu's. Android 21 turns the opponent into a dessert (such as a donut, macaroon, or cupcake,) and then takes a bite out of the opponent, regaining some health. If this attack finishes the enemy off, she eats the opponent completely. **'Absorption' - In all scenarios, she absorbs many clones. In the Super Warrior Arc, she absorbs Nappa, Cell, the Ginyu Force and finally Frieza. In the Android 21 Arc, she absorbs Cell after her fission in order to take on a more powerful form. Like Cell and Majin Buu, this makes her more powerful. *'Connoisseur Cut' - A move that lets Android 21 absorb an opponents energy and use up to four of her opponents moves. There is a pool of eight moves she can copy with their availability depending on the enemy she took ki from. Notably, ki attacks copied with this move are red and black in color. In the final boss battle, Android 21 (Evil) seemingly does not actually have access to this move, instead already having access to the following techniques. **'Kamehameha' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Ki Blast Rush' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. A series of rapid-fire blasts. Obtained from enemies connected to Vegeta. **'Android Barrier' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies connected to androids. **'Instant Transmission' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Also used to teleport Android 21 to the Sacred World of the Kai. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. *'Angry Explosion' - Used by Android 21 (Evil) in her final fight with her good half. She regains health as she charges it. **'Danger Time' - A technique used by Android 21 (Transformed, Evil) where she rush attacks the opponent before charging an energy sphere into her fist and then punching the opponent into the ground before finishing the attack with an Angry Explosion. Android 21 (Transformed, Evil)'s Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Hors d'Oeuvre Stab' - Android 21 flies down towards the opponent from the air and strikes them into the ground. *'Total Detonation Ball' - Android 21 launches a ball of ki that flies across the screen and explodes on impact. The heavy version of this move will discard all her acquired moves in exchange for extra power. **'Absolute Release Ball' - A larger version of Total Destruction Ball. Used by Android 21 with her evil personality in control to destroy Android 16 in the Super Warrior Arc and Enemy Warrior Arc thus it is technically one of her techniques even though she is never seen using it as a fission. *'Photon Wave' - A move where Android 21 produces a Death Beam-like attack that explodes where it hits along the ground. *'Excellent Full Course' - Android 21's other Level 3 Super, where she flies into the opponent, hitting them with a flurry of dash attacks, before striking them to the ground and fires a ki blast from on top of them. *'Survivability' - Thanks to possessing cells from Frieza, Android 21 possess great survivability and endurance. *'Regeneration' - Thanks to possessing cells from Piccolo, Cell, Kid Buu and Good Buu, Android 21 possess one of the greatest regenerative capabilities in the series. Forms and transformations Transformed Evil 21's True Form is identical to Android 21's True form seen in the Super Warrior and Enemy Warrior Arcs. She appears in this form briefly after 21's fission before absorbing Cell. Transformed, Evil Unlike her original self in the Super Warrior Arc scenario, after absorbing Cell, Android 21's skin becomes a darker color and she gains spots. She becomes tremendously more powerful. In Dokkan Battle this form is referred to as her Transformed, Evil state. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' In Dokkan Battle, Android 21 (Evil) is playable in her Transformed state and her Transformed, Evil state. Android 21 (Evil) makes an appearance in Dragon Ball Legends as a transforming unit, capable of Transforming into her Transformed Evil state. Voice Actors *Japanese: Houko Kuwashima *English: Jeannie Tirado Battles Gallery References Site Navigation es:Androide Número 21 (Malvada) Category:Androids Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Frieza's race Category:Nameks Category:Majin Category:DBZ Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Saiyans Category:Mothers Category:Swordsmen